


Shot Through The Heart

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [143]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anger Management, Gen, Guro, Petrice gives the chantry a bad name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Sister Petrice/Marian Hawke, inside the chest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shot Through The Heart

She wishes that she could pluck out the woman’s heart: wrench her ribs wide open to spill her slimy secrets out into the dust and air, rummage through all the gleaming filth of her body to pluck out a quivering lump of flesh. Something to lay at an altar, a gravestone, the foot of a war-leader. Anything.

As it is, Marian contents herself with kneeling by the corpse (it looks so stunned, so shocked, so innocent and sweet), delicately grasping the arrow that pokes out of the Mother’s robes, and swiftly driving it through the flesh until the fletching almost disappears into the wound.


End file.
